


Best Birthday Ever

by mickeysixx



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to give Caleb an unconventional birthday gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Rounds of Kink](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/)  
> Prompt: "Golden boy's been stressed out lately. How would you like to be a present?"  
> Kink: LIGHT bondage, submission, shyness
> 
>  _13 March 2009_

The carpet rubbed against his bare knees as he shifted restlessly, his hands twisting gently to test the strength in the soft material that bound them behind his back. An almost frustrated sigh passed between dry lips; he was twitchy and hot and already hard and _dammit_ he couldn't _see_ anything. Pogue had wrapped the black material around his eyes while Reid had stripped him and teased cool, dexterous fingers along his cock; all forms of protest dying on his lips when the long haired teen sucked gently at that spot at the juncture of his neck, the one that never failed to make him melt.

But now, kneeling on the floor of Caleb's room, completely naked and no longer wrapped in a haze of pleasure, Tyler wondered why he let himself get talked into things like this. _Because you're secretly a cock-hungry slut, Tyler Simms, and you couldn't say no to any of them if you tried._ Tyler wrinkled his nose and told his mental voice to shut the fuck up. How was _anyone_ supposed to think straight when someone was giving you a hand-job like that?

 _"Golden boy's been stressed out lately. How would you like to be a present?"_

'Present' usually meant gifts like DVD's, X-box games, a new iPod. That's what normal people got their lovers for their birthday. Except... they weren't normal, and the way Reid had said the word - more like _purred_ \- when he'd stretched him open with long, careful fingers left Tyler with no doubt that this _present_ wasn't anything like a new iPod.

So Reid and Pogue had played him, slowly teased until he gave in and did as they asked; which was to kneel and wait until they came back with Caleb. That had been ages ago, although Tyler didn't really know _exactly_ how long because he couldn't fucking _see_ to check the time.

"Dammit, Reid, next time I'm just going to say _no_ ," he muttered to himself, knowing full well that next time he would be just as easy to convince.

Tyler opened his mouth to call out to the two tricksters that had left him here, but the sound of the door opening cut him off. Sudden embarrassment caused his cheeks to flush, wrists rubbing nervously and thighs drawing together in a futile attempt to cover himself. He felt exposed and blind and horny all at once. There was a slight scuffle; feet heavy on the floor as someone was pushed into the room, a quiet, secret, dirty chuckle just before the door closed again and cut off the outside world.

He swallowed, feeling unsettled in the tense quietness. Ears picked up soft shuffles as the second person in the room moved around, breathing coming a little quick in anticipation. Neither of them said anything until a strangled gasp was pulled from Tyler's mouth, shivers chasing down his spine as Caleb's senses - his _Power_ \- caressed over his bare skin like silk.

"Ty?" The older man's tone was confused, as though he hadn't realised that Tyler was in the room with him.

"They blindfolded you too, huh?"

Caleb cursed softly under his breath and Tyler heard the faint sounds of fabric rustling, "Yeah, the fuckers kidnapped me and forced me into-"

He waited for Caleb to finish his sentence, but no more words came. A shiver rolled through his body as the weight of Caleb's gaze bored into him and there was something strangely erotic about being in this vulnerable position; about _feeling_ someones eyes on you but not being able to see their reaction, to see them at all.

"...Caleb?" He asked tentatively.

"Holy _shit_..." The man in question breathed. Tyler worried his bottom lip and ducked his head, feeling the embarrassed flush crawl up his neck and heat his cheeks once more, but even in his awkwardness, his cock twitched in excitement. "They said... they said they had a surprise for me, but this..."

Quiet footsteps, Tyler felt the heat of him as he neared and stood in front of him. His clean, safe scent surrounded him and the younger male drew in a deep breath, taking in as much as he could before he got used to the smell. Fingertips traced a feather-light line down the side of his throat and Tyler instantly tilted his head and pushed into the touch, searching for more.

"You're my present?" Caleb's voice was strained and hushed, like he was having trouble keeping himself together. Tyler nodded slowly, tongue sweeping across his lips quickly and catching the pad of his thumb as he traced the line of his mouth. "God, you're beautiful."

Caleb's dark eyes drank in the sight of Tyler's body in the flickering candlelight that filled the room. Pogue was all muscle and power and force; Reid was solid, a challenge. Tyler was firm, shaped, bendable. Pale skin glowed with a delicate flush in the warm light of the room, his eyes traced invisible lines down his torso, through his pecs down his sternum, stomach, abs and then finally landing on the flushed erection that stood proud from the nest of dark curls between his thighs. Tyler's head shook slightly and lips parted to deny his words, but Caleb pressed two fingers to the plump flesh and stopped him. Tyler responded by wrapping his tongue around the digits and sucking them shyly into his mouth. The older of the two smiled, each pull on his fingers making his groin throb.

Gentle hands helped him up from the floor and Tyler groaned softly in relief as the blood finally rushed through his legs. Caleb huffed a soft laugh and pressed in close, and the next sound out of Tyler's mouth was anything but relieved. The soft cotton of Caleb's shirt caressed over the heated skin of his cock and Tyler pressed into him as much as he could, trying to gain some sort of friction. Arms closed around his waist and careful fingers tugged at the knots in the material that bound his wrists while full, dry lips kissed along his bare shoulder. Two thumbs rubbed tenderly at the insides of each wrist when the ties fell to the floor and Tyler turned his hands over, fingers curling with Caleb's as his arms fell back to his sides.

"If you're my present-" Caleb asked, voice deep and rich as his mouth ghosted over the sensitive skin of his throat, "-does that mean I can do anything I want with you?"

A low sound of compliance rumbled through Tyler's chest, head tilting back to give Caleb as much room as he needed. Warm palms pressed lightly to his hips, sliding down and back to curve around each ass cheek. Fingers caressed down the valley between his cheeks, passing through the slick wetness and over the sensitive muscles that made Tyler squirm and moan.

"Oh god... they slicked and stretched you for me," he murmured, and Tyler wasn't sure if he was addressing him or talking to himself, "Fuck, that's hot..."

Two fingers breached him as he spoke and Tyler couldn't hold back the whine that escaped him at the sensation, aching for them to go deeper, harder, stretch him wider. He knew that it wasn't enough. "Caleb..."

"I know, baby," The older man purred, ducking his head to nip along his collarbone, "It's not enough, is it? You want more?"

"Yes," Tyler moaned without thinking, his free hands clutching at Caleb's shoulders, "Please..."

With one last kiss to his neck, Caleb straightened and held Tyler firmly to his own body for another minute, fingers pumping in and out of the slick channel steadily and revelling in the feel of the youngest arching and rocking against him, his hardness pressing into his stomach. Even with the blindfold, it wasn't hard to see the pleasure in his expression; it was in the way his teeth rubbed and bit at his lips before letting them go, red and swollen and parted to drag air into his lungs. It was in the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, the way his body rolled, trying to ride his fingers.

"Jesus," Caleb breathed, entranced by Tyler's need, "Remind me to thank Reid and Pogue later."

Tyler groaned, bucking up into Caleb with something like frustration, "Just fuck me, dammit!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the younger male found himself being laid out on top of the covers, hot hands positioning him on his side a second before an equally hot body settled behind him, skin pressing to skin. A whine bubbled up his throat as the thick length of Caleb's cock nestled between his cheeks, teasing already sensitive skin. The older man chuckled into his ear and shifted back, and then - oh _god_ \- pushed forwards until the head of his cock breached his entrance, and then carried on pushing until the shaft followed through, stretching him wider than Reid's and Caleb's fingers had.

He bottomed out, breathing hard as he pressed in close to the youngest; chest to back. One leg bent at the knee, curling under Tyler's and forcing it out in front of them to give him leverage. Caleb groaned in the back of his throat, a hand laying flat on Tyler's chest, right above his heart.

"Ready baby?" The smooth velvet of his voice caressed his skin and Tyler didn't have time to answer before the older man's hips pulled back and pushed back in, the drag of his length inside of him sparking pleasure along his nerve endings. His head arched back against Caleb's shoulder, reaching back and curling his fingers around the meat of the older man's ass while his other tangled in the sheets.

With his sight gone, everything else doubled to compensate and Tyler wasn't sure of that was natural or _super_ natural. He heard every soft huff of breath against his ear, his own soft keening moans, the rustle of the sheets under them as their bodies moved in tandem. He felt - god, he _felt_ \- every single inch of Caleb's cock slide into him, filling him and easing the ache, making him whine and clutch at the older man harder. It was torture; exquisite torture.

" _God_ baby," Caleb murmured into his ear, tongue flicking out against the fleshy lobe and sucking it gently into his mouth, groaning at the taste of him as he worked his hips in slow, rolling thrusts. The velvet grip of him burned him down to his soul and already Caleb could feel the knots of tension loosen and the stress bleed out of him with every move. "Love how you feel."

Tyler groaned and reached back, hand curling over Caleb's hip and trying to urge him to go faster, harder, "C'mon, Cay...please, I need more."

Caleb's response was to pull back _oh so slowly_ and pausing for a few second before shunting his hips and pushing his cock deeper and harder than before. Tyler's fingers bit savagely into his skin, his breath catching in his chest at the violent emotions and sensations that threatened to drown him. Caleb moved until he had them both in a suitable position before setting up a punishing rhythm, driving each thrust home hard and fast and all the younger male could do was lie there and take it, begging him with desperate noises and words that didn't make sense.

" _Fuck_ , Ty... oh god, so fuckin' hot, you know?" Tyler shivered, hot breath skating over his skin as the words poured from Caleb's mouth, "How does it feel? Being blind while I fuck you..."

"Cay... _Caleb_ , Jesus." His other hand reached out to the edge of the bed in front of him, fisting in the sheets and holding on as Caleb's jack-rabbit thrusts shocked through his body. He choked on his moans, on his pleas, rocking back into him as much as he could knowing there would be bruises along his ass later from the force of their coupling. He itched to reach down between his legs and jerk himself off but he couldn't let go of either Caleb or the bed. Pre-come oozed down his shaft, cock throbbing in time with his pulse and swaying as they rutted.

"C'mon baby, c'mon baby, c'mon baby," Caleb chanted breathlessly, teeth grazing along his throat sharply while not-so-careful fingers wrapped around his erection and pumped him.

All it took was one stroke and Tyler was crying out, coming so hard that he nearly passed out. He dry sobbed, body vibrating as Caleb reduced him to a quivering, over-stimulated mess. Come shot over the sheets and Caleb's hand and he reached down to add his own hand to the mix, completely unaware of his actions as he rode through his storm of his orgasm. The eldest forced himself to watch, teeth sinking into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The blindfold did nothing to hide the rapture that contorted the younger man's features; his pleasure screamed from every pore. He lost himself to the feel of the body clenching around him and the warm spunk that coated his hand, easing the slide of skin-on-skin.

It was only when Tyler was wrung out, shivering against the sheets, that Caleb let himself go, pressing his face into the side of his throat and groaning loudly while his hips stuttered. All rhythm fled, releasing hard inside his lover and rocking them both. A broken moan slipped past Tyler's chewed lips as he felt every pulse and slide of Caleb's dick like it was his own; the hot rush of his come deep inside his body, causing chills to break over his sweaty skin. Large hands stroked over his flesh, grounding him, calming him. Neither of them said anything, the silence punctuated by harsh pants and low whines, both barely able to think much less form coherent sentences.

Hearts slowed in chests and minds gradually returned to their normal functioning level. Caleb had rolled onto his back, slipping out of Tyler with a wince and kissing his shoulder before lying back, but Tyler stayed on his side, shuffling down until he could pillow his cheek on the bicep of his outstretched arm. Their hands tangled together, fingers twisting and dancing around each other silently as they basked in their afterglow.

"Why?"

Tyler frowned and rubbed his cheek into Caleb's arm, "Hmm? Why what?"

"All this?" Caleb murmured, low and rough. A quick shiver ran through Tyler's body. "Not that I'm complaining, I just..."

A smile pulled at his mouth as Caleb struggled to find the words. He turned his head slightly and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of his arm, "You needed it," He said, listening to Caleb's breathing behind him. "You've been too tense lately. Too stressed. We thought you could use some time to unwind."

"We meaning Reid and Pogue," Caleb added, amusement colouring his voice, "I get the feeling you didn't really have a say in the matter."

Tyler snorted, "They... _convinced_ me."

"I'm sure they did," Caleb laughed, squeezing Tyler's fingers briefly before relaxing them again.

"Hey, you try saying no with Pogue's mouth around your cock," The younger man protested, grinning at the shiver that stole over Caleb.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both just content with soaking in each others presence. Caleb was a solid, unwavering force at his back; his silent strength warming Tyler from head to toe. He'd always loved that about his brother. Caleb was the oldest, their leader, but Tyler didn't fool himself. He knew that it was far from easy being Caleb Danvers. But it was times like this that Tyler loved the most; being able to just lie here with him and absorb his strength and stability and love for them all. Being able to be there for Caleb when he shattered.

Tyler lifted their joined hands and brought them to his mouth, lips trailing over knuckles and licking up the lingering traces of come on his skin. Caleb's lips pulled into a soft smile, turning his hand over to Tyler's mouth and tongue. After a while he rolled his neck to the side and watched him from under heavy-lidded eyes, indescribable emotions swelling in his chest.

It took a while for Caleb to realise that Tyler hadn't removed the blindfold yet.

With a frown he reached over and tugged at the knot at the back of Tyler's head. The younger man's free hand came up to stop him, "Leave it."

Caleb arched his eyebrow but dropped his hand to his lover's arm. Tyler ducked his head a little, as though he knew Caleb's expression, his shyness showing in the warm flush that coloured his cheeks.

"I like it there," he mumbled into Caleb's bicep.

His mouth split into a wide, surprised grin and rolled on to his side again, spooning behind Tyler and burying his nose in his hair. The younger male arched back into him, perfectly content to let Caleb wrap him into his arms.

"Best birthday _ever_ ," he muttered, kissing his scalp.

"Mmm," Tyler purred, turning his head so his mouth pressed against Caleb's cheek. He smiled and dropped his voice until it was barely above a whisper, "Just wait until next year."


End file.
